Collide
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Jewel and Jade Swan move in with their Dad after their Mother's new boyfriend beats on Jewel. What happens when they meet the Cullen's and the pack? What happens when trouble finds Jewel, Jade and their 3 new best girl friends? Multiple OCs with dif ppl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I really shouldn't be starting another Twilight story... However a certain wolf won't leave me be so that I can write updates for some of my other stories... * glares at Jared * Bad Wolfie! * clears throat * Since Jared keeps jumping into any update I try to type out I decided to give him what he wants which is his own story... * sighs * But as I try to write this out he's being a bad wolfie! * shrugs * Oh well I guess I'll just have to spank him so that I can write... * nods * Okay onto the story now... LMAO... * clears throat * This story will be filled with OC's...

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... * smirks * I own Jared for now... * frowns at Jared * Okay I guess it's Jared who owns me for now so that I'll write him...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jewel and Jade Swan sighed as they pulled up to their father's house in their cars. They hadn't even told him that they were coming to live with him. They had needed out of their mother's and step father's house and figured that their father's house was the best place to go to. That and they knew that he missed Bella since she ran away from home with Alice Cullen as soon as she turned eighteen.

As soon as they were out of the cars Jade looked at Jewel and said "So when does your bike arrive?"

Jewel couldn't help but smile at the thought of her motorcycle. "It should be here tonight some time. I guess we better go in and see Dad before he wonders who pulled up."

Jade nodded and laughed but as she looked up at the house she started running and then she was in her father's arms. "Daddy!"

Charlie Swan caught his youngest daughter by two minutes in his arm and hugged her to him and pulled Jewel into his arms to as she reached them. "What are you two doing here?"

Jewel pulled back first and looked up at her father letting him see the bruises on her face and her swollen eye. "We needed to get out of Mom's house. Her new boyfriend beat the hell out of me and Mom didn't do anything to stop him."

At Jewel's words Charlie's eyes grew hard and cold. "You mean to tell me your Mother let him beat on you Jewel? Is that the only thing he did to you?"

Jewel looked down at the ground and bit her lip as it trembled and Jade spoke up and said "He tried to rape her today and that's when we decided to come here today instead of wait until this weekend."

Charlie looked at his daughter and saw the tears in her eyes and he let go of Jade to pull Jewel into his arms. He rubbed her back while he looked at Jade in concern. He couldn't believe that their Mother would let some guy hit them and try to do what he did to them. If he ever saw the guy who would rip and tear him to pieces and then burn the body. "How about you Jade? Did he ever hit you or try anything?"

Jade shook her head. "No he didn't Daddy. But I wasn't going to let Jewel come here by herself plus Mom has started drinking again."

Charlie sighed and pulled back. "Okay lets get you two inside and then I'm going to call a friend of mine. He is a Doctor and he's different than us but he's still a good guy."

Jewel and Jade both nodded and Jewel said "My bike should be here sometime tonight. I sent it ahead yesterday so that it would be here when we arrived but since we left this morning after Trevor tried what he did we beat it here."

Charlie nodded and walked with his twin daughters to the cars and helped them pull out their bags. He was glad that they had chose to come here instead of running away to some place else. He would make sure that they were safe and he knew exactly how to go about doing that. He would talk to the Cullen's and to the pack and have them keep an eyes on his girls when he wasn't around. That's right he knew about the Cullen's being vampires and about Jake and his friends being wolves.

As soon as he put the bags in Jewel's and Jade's room he looked at his two daughters and said "Is there any place besides your face that you are hurt at Jewel?"

Before Jewel could deny it like she was going to Jade stepped over to her sister and lifted her shirt so that their Dad could see her back, stomach and side and she said "If I'm right in my thinking Dad she has a broken rib or two. Even though we were in separate cars driving here we had each other on the phone and I could hear how she was having trouble breathing sometimes."

Charlie swore and said "Jewel lay down on the bed. Jade you stay with her please. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go and call Dr. Cullen."

Jewel and Jade exchanged looks and Jade said cheekily "Would that be the vampire Doctor?"

Charlie stopped in his tracks at the bedroom door and turned to face his daughters. "How did you know that Carlisle is a vampire?"

Jade and Jewel exchanged looks again and this time Jewel said "Oh we know all about vampires. In fact we stayed with a couple up in Alaska. We also know that there are wolves running around La Push that protect the lands."

Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock and then he closed his mouth and shook his head leaving his two, seventeen year old daughters alone in their bedroom while he went and made a phone call.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Carlisle was sitting in his living room with his wife Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie when the house phone rang. He stopped talking mid sentence and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"_Hi Carlisle, it's Charlie Swan. Do you think that you and Edward could come over to my house for a few minutes?" Charlie said._

Carlisle sat straighter in his chair as he heard the tone of voice that Charlie had talked in. "Yes we can but can you tell me what's wrong?"

At that everyone looked over at Carlisle with concern on their faces because of his tone of voice and at their looks he put the phone on speaker phone.

_Charlie sighed. "I need for you to look my daughter Jewel over. Her and her twin sister just got here about ten minutes ago and Jewel's face is bruised as is her stomach, side and back. They informed me that their Mother's new boyfriend beat the hell out of Jewel and tried to rape her today. I need for you to look over Jewel and I thought maybe Edward could read Jewel's head and tell me if there is anything that either Jewel or Jade isn't telling me."_

At Charlie's words all of the Cullen's growled low in their throats and Edward said "I'll come over with Carlisle. Are you sure Jewel will be okay with us since we're both men?"

_Charlie cleared his throat and said "Um about that I think I should warn you before you get here."_

The Cullen's exchanged looks and Jasper cut in with "Warn us about what Charlie?"

_Charlie cleared his throat again. "Um Jewel and Jade know what you guys are."_

Once again the Cullen's exchanged looks and Edward asked "How do they know what we are?"

_Charlie chuckled lightly. "From what I was told they stayed with a couple vampires in Alaska."_

Carlisle chuckled. "I remember Eleazar and Kate talking about a couple of girls that they had stay with them for about a week. We will be there shortly Charlie. If you can have Jewel stay as still as she can. She may need X-Rays and if she does we'll bring her here to take them."

"_Okay thank you Carlisle. I'll see you guys shortly." Charlie said._

Carlisle turned the speaker phone off and hung up and looked at his family. "Esme and Rosalie if you could get the X-Ray machine ready for me I'd appreciate it. I have a feeling that Jewel is going to need X-Rays if her back, stomach and side are bruised. I'll call and let you know if we'll be coming back here or not."

Esme and Rosalie nodded and Jasper said "I think I'll go with you and Edward, Carlisle. Just in case either of the girls need calmed down."

Carlisle nodded and got up from his seat. "Okay lets get going then. Emmett it may be a good idea for you to call Sam and have the pack come over. If their Mother's boyfriend did this to Jewel then we can't be sure that he won't try to come here to finish doing whatever he started."

Emmett nodded and watched as Jasper, Edward and Carlisle all made their way out of the house and into the garage before he picked up the phone and dialed Sam's home number.

* * *

A/N 2: So this was originally going to be a Jared/OC story... It is still going to be a Jared/OC story but it will also be a Paul/OC, Edward/OC, Jasper/OC and a Jake/OC story... They were all beating at my head and I really didn't feel like starting 5 new Twilight stories so there for they will all be in the same story... And they liked that idea! So click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *groans* I was going to try to work on another one of my stories but that isn't going to happen... *glares at Jared, Paul, Edward, Jasper and Jake* Thanks boys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... *shakes my head* If anything Jared, Paul, Edward, Jasper and Jake own me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam had just sat down at the table with the rest of the pack when the phone rang and he got back up to answer it. "Hello."

"_Hey Sam it's Emmett Cullen. I need for you and your pack to come over please when you get a moment." Emmett said._

Sam frowned and said "What do you need Emmett?"

_Emmett sighed even though he didn't need to. "Charlie Swan just called Carlisle and asked him to go over there with Edward. It seems as if Charlie's twin daughters Jewel and Jade showed up out of the blue today. From what little we were told Jewel was beaten up by her Mother's new boyfriend and nearly raped. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to call you so that we could all talk about keeping Jewel and Jade safe in case the Mother's boyfriend shows up."_

Sam growled low in his throat causing the rest of the pack to look at him with their eyebrows raise. "We'll be there soon Emmett."

"_Okay Sam. You guys have about a half an hour before Carlisle, Edward and Jasper get back." Emmett said._

Sam nodded even though Emmett couldn't see him. "Okay then we'll be there in about thirty minutes give or take a few. It will give the guys time to eat real quick."

_Emmett laughed at that. "Yes let the boys eat. We all know how much you wolves love your food."_

Sam laughed at that and said "That we do. Okay we'll be there once we're done eating. See you in a while."

He didn't wait on a response as he hung the phone up and then sat back down at the table. He saw everyone looking at him but he waited on someone to ask him what that was about. When he looked around the table his eyes sought Leah of their own accord and he felt his heart break a little as he saw her biting down on her lip. He hated how much she hurt but there wasn't anything he could do about it and he had thought that over time it would get better for her but it's been two years now and so far it wasn't happening.

Leah could feel Sam's eyes on hers but she didn't look up but she did say "What did Emmett need?"

Sam sighed and cursed himself in his head for the tenth time that day as he said "After we eat we need to go to the Cullen's house. Charlie's twin daughters arrived in Forks earlier and Charlie called Carlisle. One of the girls was beat up and almost raped by her Mother's new boyfriend."

Leah finally looked up and her eyes flashed with fire as she growled out "Is Jewel and Jade okay?"

Sam's eyes flew to Leah's and he asked "You know Charlie's twin daughters?"

Leah laughed and said "Of course I know Jewel and Jade. Who do you think I went and visited for a while after you fucked me over for my whore of a cousin?"

At Leah's words Sam glared and Emily gasped making Leah give a bitter laugh as she stood up and said "You know what? I can't stand to be here. I'll meet you at the Cullen's. Right now I'm going to Charlie's and see if Carlisle needs any help. Plus I need to talk to Edward and see if we're still on for the movies tonight."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock but he didn't get the chance to say anything because as he tried to shut his mouth and then open it to say something Leah was already out the door. He growled and slammed his hand onto the kitchen table and he sat in his chair shaking. "Hurry up and eat guys we need to get to the Cullen's."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they got to Charlie's house Carlisle knocked once and walked in and called out "Charlie, we're here. Where are you?"

"We're upstairs Carlisle." Charlie called out.

Carlisle, Edward and Jasper quickly made their way up the stairs and into the room that use to be Bella's. One look at the girl lying on the bed had Carlisle using his vampire speed to get to head. As soon as he was beside the bed her gave the girl a smile. "Hi I'm Carlisle and the two behind me are Edward and Jasper. Do you mind if I take a look at you dear?"

Jewel shook her head but then groaned in pain. "No I don't mind at all. Kate told us so much about you when we stayed with them a couple months ago."

Carlisle smiled and said "They told us about you and your sister as well. Just so that I know I'm correct your Jewel right and Jade is the one standing next to Charlie?"

Jewel nodded slightly and said "That is correct."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Okay I'm going to pull your shirt up just a little. Okay? I need to take a look at your side, back and stomach."

Jewel sighed and nodded. All the while she was thinking and wondering how long it would be before anyone realized that she was pregnant. When she heard someone clear their throat she looked over and saw Edward staring at her with shock in his eyes. She didn't think about it and went back to thinking about just how she had become pregnant. She knew she was going to have to tell her Dad but she also knew that as soon as she told her Dad that he was going to go ballistic.

When she felt eyes upon her again she looked over and saw that Edward was staring at her and she snapped "What?"

Edward sighed and said "You need to tell everyone what you just thought about."

Jewel's eyebrow rose in question and Jade said "Jewel did you forget that Edward can read minds?"

Jewel swore and scowled. "Damn it!"

Charlie looked at his daughter and said "Watch your language young lady. And just what do you need to tell us?"

Jewel swore again and said "I don't have the foggiest idea."

Edward shook his head. "You either tell them or I will. They need to know Jewel."

Just as Jewel was about to open her mouth to say something Leah walked into the bedroom and said "Who needs to know what?"

Jade saw Leah and ran over and gave her a hug and then with her arm in Leah's turned towards her sister and said "What is it that you're hiding Jewels? You know you can tell me anything and I'm not going to get mad."

Jewel sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Edward nodded and said "You said that part now say they rest. Nobody here is going to be mad at you."

Leah looked over at Edward when he said those words and then her eyes flew back to Jewel and she growled "Am I right in thinking that by Edward's words that you're not pregnant by choice and that you were raped?"

Jewel bit her lip which was enough answer for everyone and Charlie swore and said "Who raped you Jewels?"

Jewel shook her head and then looked at Edward as she thought something and he nodded and said "She was raped by one of Trevor's friends."

Jade had paled as she listened to everyone talk and she said "Jewel's why didn't you tell me? I would have made sure that we would have left sooner."

Jewel had tears in her eyes as she whispered "I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. If he ever finds out that I told he'll kill me."

Carlisle who had been silent as he listened to everyone talk and as he examined Jewel's said "I want to take Jewel to my house for some X-Rays. I also think an Ultra Sound and blood work is in order."

Charlie nodded and went over to the bed to pick Jewel up but Edward beat him to it and said "I'll carry her Charlie. Why don't you and Jade grab some clothes for her and then follow us to the house?"

Charlie looked at Jewel and asked "Is that okay with you Sweetheart?"

Jewel gave her Dad a wobbly smile and said "That is fine Daddy. I'll let Edward, Carlisle and Jasper take me to their house and meet you, Jade and Leah there."

Leah shook her head. "I'll ride of with you guys. The pack will probably be there by now and I don't want them scaring you."

Jewel nodded and Jade said "We'll be right behind you Sis. I'm going to grab your favorite shirt and a pair of your sleeping pants. Is that okay?"

Jewel smiled and whispered "That's fine Sis. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jade quickly opened up one of Jewel's suitcases and found the shirt and pants and then looked at her Dad and nodded. She led the way down the steps and out of the house just as Edward was getting into the car with Jewel on his lap leaving Leah in the front seat with Carlisle and Jasper in the back trying to help calm a crying Jewel down.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat* Well I didn't know half of that was going to happen in this chapter! *looks over what was wrote* But it works! *shrugs* This story will be Drama/Romance/Hurt & Comfort/Family/Humor... So don't be surprised... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gah * pouts * Okay seriously the pack don't know when to leave me alone... * smirks * I never knew they wanted me so much! * evil laugh * Now here is your chapters boys so behave and quit visiting my dreams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Me: * grumbles * Couldn't you guys let me sleep peacefully last nite?

Jared: * smirks * Now why would I want you to sleep when I want you to write me. You know you want me!

Me: I'll show you just how much I want you by cutting your furry tail off of you if you don't start letting me sleep!

Edward: *chuckles * I'd listen to her puppy or she's going to castrate you and you won't get any action...

Jared: *frowns * Oh shut up you sparkling leech. She wants me and you're just jealous because she don't want your sparkling ass.

Me: *clears throat * Hey now I never said I didn't want him. *smiles * In fact I would love to have both of you!

Jared and Edward: *shocked faces * Okay then!

Edward: Love, you can have me anytime you want!

Me: *evils laugh * Now can I write?

Jared and Edward: Please do honey.

Me: *smirks * I thought you would see it my way! On to the story finally!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Leah were all quiet on the way to the Cullen's house. They were all thinking about just how much more Jewel could take. They were all thinking about how much pain she has been through and how much more she was yet going to end up going through.

Edward looked down at the small girl in his arms and sighed. He could tell that Jasper, Carlisle and Leah were all thinking the same things that he was which first and foremost was making sure that they got Jewel through this. The second thing on each of their minds was that if they ever saw the bastard who had done this to Jewel that regardless if he was a human or not they would tear him limb from limb and enjoy doing it.

As soon as the car came to a stop in front of the house Edward threw the door open but made sure that he didn't jostle Jewel who had fallen asleep on the ride. He quickly got out of the car and made his way towards the house with Jasper and Leah on either side of him. He chuckled slightly when Carlisle ran ahead of them and opened up the door.

"Edward take her up to the room that has the X-Ray machine in it. I'll be up in a second." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded but didn't say anything. He made his way up the stairs with Leah and Jasper still by his side. He could feel several pairs of eyes on him but he ignored them. He didn't want to look at anyone because he knew that they would be able to tell what he was thinking without even having to be able to read his mind. He was fighting the urge to put Jewel down so that he could go and hunt the fucker who had hurt her and kill him. He may not drink blood from humans but that didn't mean he still couldn't kill the fucker for what he had done to the sweet and innocent girl in his arms. Once in the room he gently put her down on the table and went over and got a blanket and then went back and covered her up.

As he looked down at her face he was surprised that it didn't hurt him to look at her because she looked like Bella. He shrugged it off and didn't think about that again because he was too focused on making sure that Jewel was alright. When he heard her groan in pain he bent down and kissed her forehead and ran his fingers gently through her hair comforting her. He wasn't sure what it was about her but he felt like he had to be calm for her and he had to make sure that she was safe no matter the cost to him or anyone else. He made a mental note to ask Carlisle about that later on.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Carlisle looked around the living room and saw what Leah, Jasper and Edward had missed since they were too busy looking at Jewel and getting her upstairs. He sighed as he saw Sam, Jake, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. He didn't have to be able to read minds to know that they were all wondering just what was going on.

He started to open his mouth to say something but before he could even begin Jade and Charlie walked in and Charlie said "Oh great the vamps and the wolves. Carlisle where is Jewel?"

That broke the tension between everyone and they laughed and Carlisle said "Jewel is upstairs with Edward and Leah. I'll go up in a minute to do the X-Rays and everything else once we explain to the pack what is going on."

Charlie nodded and looked around the living room and saw everyone looking at him in concern and he sighed. "I don't need you all to look at me as if I'm going to break because I'm not. However what I am going to do is find the two men responsible for hurting my daughter and kill them slowly. Jewel and Jade are the only two people in my life who mean more to me than my life or even my job. I will not let the bastards get away from hurting my daughter."

Jade who was standing beside her father hugged him and said "Daddy it's okay. Jewel and I both know that we mean everything to you. You can't be blaming yourself for what happened to Jewel because it is not your fault in any way, shape or form."

Charlie hugged Jade back and said "When did you become so old?'

Jade laughed and shook her head as she looked around the room. She saw all of the Cullen family minus Edward and she smiled and waved at them. Next she looked from one wolf to the next until her eyes stopped on one and she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. She felt as if he was pulling her towards him.

"Oh shit." Paul mumbled.

Charlie looked over at Paul when he heard him swear and his eyes narrowed as he saw that Paul was looking at Jade as if the sun and moon shined on her and he swore. "Paul don't you dare tell me you just imprinted on my baby girl."

At that everyone looked at Paul and Jade murmurred "So that was what that feeling was. Oh well."

At her words everyone looked at Jade in surprise and Jared laughed and said "Did you just say oh well that you were imprinted on?"

Jade blushed and looked down at the floor sheepishly before looking back up at everyone. "Why are you all staring? I mean come on he imprinted on me what's the big deal? Him and me can talk later but right now I think we need to be focused on my sister."

Carlisle nodded and said "I'm going to go up and do the X-Rays as well as the other to see how Jewel is handling it. I'll let you guys know as soon as I know something. I think for now that it would be best if Charlie and Jade stayed down here at least until the X-Rays are finished."

Charlie nodded. "Go ahead Carlisle and do what you got to do. I'll fill this lot in here on what's going on. Just make sure that my baby and grand baby are alright."

At Charlie's words everyone's mouths dropped open in shock but they didn't say anything. Instead vampires and wolves alike all watched as Carlisle made his way up the stairs at vampire speed.

* * *

A/N 2: Finally I finished adding the bit that needed to be added... Lol... Now I can go back and look over the next couple of chapters...

Me: Are you boys happy now?

Jared: *smirks* I'd be happier if I could have imprinted on you.

Me: *shakes head* Oh hush up your time is coming.

Edward: Hey what about me?

Me: *chuckles* Just you wait you will get a mate!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Carlisle had disappeared from sight everyone turned back to look at Charlie and Jade and Sam said "What do you mean daughter and grand baby Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Sam and said "I meant exactly what I said Sam. Jewel is pregnant."

Everyone gasped again but this time it was Rosalie that said "Charlie can I ask if she is pregnant by choice? I'm thinking not from the way you and Carlisle are both acting."

Charlie sighed and shook his head but before he could answer Jade said "No she isn't pregnant by choice. She was raped by one of Trevor's our mom's boyfriend's friends."

Once again Edward gasped and Charlie said "If I ever see them they are dead!"

Esme walked over and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder in comfort and support. "I know that you want to kill them for what they did to your daughter Charlie but if you do that then you're not going to be able to be there for your daughters. If Trevor or his friends come here we will deal with them. Right now I think we need to focus on making sure that both Jewel and Jade feel safe and protected. I think that it is safe to say that all of us here will do whatever we can and whatever we have to do to make sure that both girls are safe and protected."

Charlie looked at Esme and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Esme."

Esme smiled and shook her head. "You don't need to thank me Charlie. You're family even if Bella isn't here any longer."

Charlie nodded and then looked around at everyone once again. He saw them all looking at him with varying degrees of anger on their faces and he knew then that no matter what both Jade and Jewel would be safe and that nothing would happen to them. He finally felt his shoulders relax just a bit as he let the tension flow from his body. "I know that you all have questions so go ahead and ask them."

Sam looked at Charlie and then at Jade and said "How is it that you're comfortable around vampires? How do you know that we're wolves?"

Jade threw her head back and laughed before calming down enough to say "Do you forget that Bella is my sister? She told us all about you guys. Besides that fact we are actually friends with the vampires up in Alaska. We stayed with them for a couple weeks a while back."

Sam and the rest of the pack were shocked at this and Paul looked at his imprint and demanded "You willingly stayed with a bunch of leeches?"

Jade glared at Paul and snarled "You listen here you fucking mutt just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean shit. If you talk like that about people I consider to be like family to me even if they are vampires then you can go fuck yourself! I won't have a damn thing to do with you imprint or no imprint. Do you understand me?"

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock and he started to shake and Sam said "Paul calm down."

Jade laughed and walked over to Paul and got in his face much to his surprise and everyone else's. "You have a temper problem and you need to control it. If you don't get control of it regardless if you stop talking bad about people I consider family I won't have a thing to do with you. I won't stand for being afraid that you will hurt me one day even intentionally. So if you want even the smallest chance of being with me you'll calm the fuck down. NOW!"

Much to his astonishment Paul's shaking ceased and he looked at Jade in surprise. "Damn you're good."

Jade just laughed again and shook her head. "Oh I know I'm good but that is something you'll never find out if you keep talking about people I love the way you did earlier."

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock again as everyone else laughed and Charlie said "Jade you're going to give the boy a heart attack talking like that."

Jade turned towards her Dad with an innocent look on her face. "But Daddy I didn't do anything."

Charlie just laughed and shook his head. "Come on honey you know you did. Now quit giving Paul a hard time. I think he knows now that he needs to talk about vampires with respect around you at least about the Cullen's and the coven up in Alaska."

Jade smirked and looked back at Paul with a raise eyebrow. "Do you know that Paul?"

Paul sighed and nodded. "Yes I know that now. I'm sorry."

Jade grinned and gave Paul a quick kiss on the cheek before she went back and stood by her father. "Good boy."

Once again everyone laughed but the laughter stopped when they saw Jasper coming down the stairs and Charlie said "Jasper is Jewels doing okay?"

Jasper looked at Charlie and then everyone else. "Carlisle is still looking her over. I came down here to try to help calm the atmosphere because I was feeling all the emotions upstairs and I wasn't able to concentrate on keeping Jewel's calmed down but since she was passed out I felt as if I could come down here to help. However I can sense now that you all don't need calming."

Paul looked down at the floor in shame and mumbled "I'm sorry."

Jasper smiled and shook his head as he went and stood off to the side. "Nothing to be sorry about Paul. I think the reason Jewel is passed out is because I relaxed her enough on the ride over. We should know something soon. Leah and Edward are still upstairs helping Carlisle."

At the mention of Leah's name Sam growled and said "I need to have a talk with Leah about leaving the way she did. She had no right to say any of the things she said before she took off."

This time Jade laughed again and looked at Sam with a growl. "That is where you're wrong Sam. Anything Leah says to you she has a right. I know for a fact that you make her life a living hell. Does the rest of your pack even know that when you patrol alone with her that you make sure you fill your head with images of what you and Emily do to hurt her? Does any of your pack know that even while you have Emily that you are constantly trying to get together with Leah on the side? How in the fuck are you still even the alpha of your pack with the shit you do? It's because of you that Leah is such a bitch around the pack. I bet you just let everyone think Leah is the way she is because you imprinted on Emily and dumped her. I bet you don't tell them about the shit you do to Leah when they aren't around to make her life a living hell!"

Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, Jake, Quil, Collin and Brady all looked at Sam in shock and Seth growled out "Is what Jade just said the truth Sam? Have you been making my sister's life hell? What in the hell is wrong with you man?"

Sam looked at Jade in shock and then a hard look came over his face and he took a step forward but was stopped by not only Paul and Jared grabbing onto his arm but by Emmett and Jasper stepping in front of Jade to protect her. "How do you know all of that Jade?"

Jade gave a sarcastic laugh. "You just dug your own grave Sam. You pretty much just admitted to everyone what you have been doing to Leah."

Sam growled low in his throat. "I didn't admit anything because I haven't done any of what you've just said I had. Even if I have it's none of your business."

Jade shook her head. "You see Sam that is where you are wrong. Leah is like a sister to me and you are constantly hurting her so that makes it my business. I don't care what the pack does to you but I will tell you this much. Stay the hell away from Leah or I'll make you sorry."

Sam started to shake and Paul growled out "Calm the fuck down Sam. If you hurt my imprint I'll fucking kill you. As for what we just learned I think it needs to be taken to the Elders. I've stood by your side and so has Jared but no more Sam. I'm not going to help you hurt Leah anymore!"

Sam turned his head towards Paul in shock but before he could say anything another voice said "No need to take it to the Elders Paul. We just heard it all."

* * *

A/N 2: I know that this chapter didn't have anything about Jewel in it but the next chapter will... *shakes head* This chapter didn't go as I had planned at all... LOL... *looks at Katie* Yes Katie I know they rarely do go as I have planned! Click the button and let me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG LOL! It's been so long since I've been able to update this story that I had to reread over the story... *snorts * Yes yes I'm a blonde! But here is a brand new chapter for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul and everyone else in the Cullen's living room turned to the voice that had spoken but it was Jake who said "Dad what are you doing here?"

Billy looked at his son and gave a slight smile. "Where else do you think I'm going to be son when my best friend calls and tells me that one of his daughter's is hurt? I called Sue and her and Old Quil here came and got me. It looks like we got here just in time."

Jake nodded and then looked at Sam with hard eyes. "This is on you Sam."

Sam growled low in his throat and said "Nothing is on me. I didn't do anything."

Jade snorted as she lifted an eyebrow. "So Sam are you telling me that everything Leah said to me was a lie? I've known Leah a long ass time Sam and while she may be many things the one thing she is not is a liar."

Sam looked at Jade and glared. "Stay out of this little girl. It's none of your damn business."

Billy wheeled himself further into the Cullen's house with Sue and Old Quil beside him and he came to a stop next to Jade and looked at Sam with hard eyes but before he could say anything Sue cut in with "Don't be talking to my God daughter like that Sam. It is her business in fact it is all of our business. Just what in the hell have you been doing to my daughter?"

Sam looked at Sue with what he hoped was an innocent face. "I haven't done anything to your daughter Sue. Why would I?"

Jade snorted but just as she was opening her mouth to say something a voice cut in from behind them all saying "Sam you need to knock it off with the lies. If you don't tell them I will."

Sam growled low in his throat and spun towards the voice. "Stay the hell out of this Edward. It doesn't concern you."

Edward shook his head as he finished walking down the stairs and walked over to Sam. "It does concern me when she comes to me crying. It does concern me when I can read her mind and get a replay of every single fucking thing you've done to her. It does concern me when she has thought no matter how briefly that her only option was to find a way to kill herself. You are an Alpha for heavens sake it's about time you fucking start acting like one!"

Sue gasped at Edward's words and turned towards him. "What do you mean my daughter has considered taking her own life? Just what in the hell has Sam done to my daughter Edward? If he won't answer me by God you you."

Edward looked at Sue with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm only down here for a minute because Carlisle and Leah are getting Jewels changed. But I will tell you what I know Sue. Sam here has been abusing his Alpha power. Anytime he starts flashing images of him and Emily together in bed he gives Leah the Alpha order to stay put when she tries to run away or phase back. He has been trying to get Leah into his bed and when she keeps refusing him he finds all sorts of ways to make her pay for having the guts to tell him no. At one point when he got so mad at Leah he threw her into a tree."

Sue's, Billy's, and Old Quil's eyes widened at this as did everyone's in the pack and Sue looked back at Sam and said "You hurt my daughter?"

Sam glared at Edward and said "You had no right saying anything you filthy blood sucker."

Edward shook his head and glared right back. "I had every right to say it you fucking mutt. You hurt Leah for no reason other than because you got pissed she turned you down. Grow the fuck up Sam."

Sam growled and went to attack Edward but Jake surprised everyone by roaring "Sam stay the fuck put!"

Sam's eyes widened as he realized just what happened. He turned his head towards Jake and growled. "How in the hell did you do that? I'm the Alpha in this pack."

Jake glared at Sam and said "You're wrong. You are no longer Alpha I finally took my rightful spot. I can't believe you would do that to Leah. You are not the man I thought you were."

Sam shook his head and looked at Billy, Sue and Old Quil in disbelief. "He can't do that can he? Why aren't you three doing something? I'm the Alpha of the pack not Jake!"

Billy, Sue and Old Quil all glared at Sam and Billy said in a hard voice "As of now you are no longer the Alpha. All of us Elders will be having a meeting later on to discuss what should be your punishment. You abused your power Sam and you willingly hurt one of your pack brothers well in this case pack sister. That will not be tolerated."

Sam's mouth dropped open and he said "I can't fucking believe this. You're taking the word of an outsider and the word of a leech over me. I have not hurt Leah in any way, shape or form. I have no clue with the bitch and the leech are talking about."

Jade gasped but before she could say anything Paul growled and said "You will not talk about my imprint like that."

Sam looked over at Paul in astonishment and said "You're defending her instead of me? Hell Paul you never wanted to imprint to begin with!"

Paul started to shake but he calmed down as soon as Jade put his hand on his arm and he looked at Sam with a glare. "I may not have wanted it Sam but I'm accepting it. As for Jake's decision to take over as Alpha I think it's the best one he could have made."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock and without thinking he said "Leah deserved every thing I did to her. If she would have just been with me like she could have then none of what I did to her would have happened. It's her own fault she got hurt at my hands."

Sue gasped and then slapped Sam across the face. "You need to get out of here. NOW!"

Sam shook his head but Emmett and Jasper both stepped forward and Emmett said "You can leave on your own or Jasper and I can help you. Either way you're leaving Sam!"

Sam growled but walked towards the door and opened it but before exiting he looked back at everyone and said "This is not over!"

Everyone watched as Sam walked out and then Edward broke the silence by saying "I'm going back up to Jewels. I'll make sure you all know what is going on with her soon."

Everyone's eyes turned towards Edward and watched as he used his vampire speed to get him to the stairs and up them in less than thirty seconds. They were all thinking about both Jewel's and about Leah and wondering just how much damage was done to both girls.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter* Well that went according to plan... *snorts* Kind of! *laughs* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *smiles* I'm sorry for the long delay in updating this story... This chapter is short and for that I'm sorry but hey at least you all get an update... *grins* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah looked at Edward with concerned eyes when he walked back into the room that her and Jewel was in. "Are you alright, Edward?"

Edward smiled. "I am better than alright, Leah. How are you doing? I know that you heard everything that happened downstairs."

Leah shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly. "I am doing just fine, Edward. It was bound to come out sooner or later about what Sam was doing to me. I would have told someone in the pack myself but I couldn't since Sam used his fucking Alpha voice on me to order me not to. Right now I'm more concerned about Jewel."

Edward nodded and walked over and wrapped one of his arms around Leah's shoulders. "She'll be okay, Leah. She has you, Jade, Charlie, Sue, Billy, me, and everyone else downstairs by her side. We will all make sure that she gets through this."

Leah nodded and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder as they both watched Carlisle do some X-Rays. She turned her head slightly so she could see Edward's eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you, Edward. You have been my rock and you have kept me together."

Edward smiled and bent his head slightly to press his lips against Leah's head. "I would do anything for you, Leah. Just as I have been your rock you have been my rock. You know it's kind of funny. I thought that after Bella left me like she did that my life was over but I can see now that I am just starting to live it and that is because of you. You complete me in ways that Bella couldn't and never could. I would like to see where this goes, Leah."

Leah blushed but said "I would like to see where this leads to also, Edward. After everything that happened with Sam I just wanted to give up. I vowed that I would never open my heart up to someone again but I have opened it up to you and I know that you won't break it like he did. I know that even if Bella was to come back that you wouldn't leave me for her."

Edward bent his head down again but this time captured Leah's lips with his in a brief kiss but pulled back when Carlisle said "It is time to do the ultra sound. I will go and get Charlie and Jade for this part."

Edward and Leah both nodded but before they could say anything a knock on the door sounded and in walked Charlie, Sue, and Jade. Leah chuckled as she looked at her Mom, Charlie, and Jade and said with a smirk "Jasper must have told you that Carlisle was going to come down and get you."

Jade grinned and nodded. "That he did. How is Jewel doing?"

Carlisle smiled. "She has a couple cracked ribs but none that were broken completely. We will need to keep an eye on her to make sure that they heal okay. I am just now getting ready to do the ultra sound and to check on Jewel's baby. I figured that you would want to be up here for this part."

Jade bounced on the ball of her feet but it was Charlie who said "Yes we would like to be here for this part."

Carlisle nodded and motioned Sue, Jade, Charlie, Leah, and Edward to the head of the bed that Jewel was now laying on. "If you all will stand there you should be able to see what I see while I do the scan. I won't be able to tell much but at least I can make sure that the baby is alright. In about another eight weeks I can do another ultra sound and tell the sex of the baby."

Charlie nodded. "Alright. We'll just be happy to see that the baby is doing okay right now."

Carlisle nodded again and lifted up the shirt that Jewel was wearing to expose her stomach. He then put some gel on her stomach before he put the ultra sound Doppler on her stomach and moved it around. His eyes focused on the screen as he looked for what he needed to see. He smiled when he finally saw the fluttering and turned up the sound on the ultra machine. A second later everyone heard the flutter of the baby's heartbeat. He frowned slightly when his eyes caught something else and moved the Doppler around some more but his frown turned into a smile when the sound of another second heartbeat filled the room. "It looks like Jade is having twins. Since she is pregnant with more than one baby I will want to keep a closer eye on her. In fact I am going to do another ultra sound in a week because while everything looks okay something seems off to me but I'm not sure what it is."

Jade cleared her throat at that. "I may be able to tell you that, Carlisle. If the friend of Trevor's that attacked my sister is the one I am thinking of he is half vampire, half human. I could be wrong but that is the only one I can think of that was always looking at Jewel like she was something to eat."

At that Carlisle, Edward, Leah, Sue, and Charlie all swore but it was Edward who said "If that is the case then we have no clue how long Jewel's pregnancy will last. I didn't even know it was possible for a vampire/human hybrid to exist."

Jade nodded. "I asked the guy once how he came to exist and he said that his Dad was a vampire and his Mom was a human who was turned into a vampire after he just about killed her by coming through her stomach. His Mom was only pregnant with him for a couple of months before he was born."

Carlisle swore again. "I will have to keep a very close eye on Jewel then because I have no clue how long this pregnancy will last. If you look at her closely now you can see that she is already starting to have a baby bump so it very well could be only a month or two more before she is ready to give birth. I will have to do a C-Section on her so that the babies do not kill her when it is time for them to be born."

Charlie nodded and rubbed a hand down his face. "I suggest that we let Jewel sleep for a while longer and we all go downstairs and tell everyone else out what we have found out. We are going to need to come up with a plan of some kind."

Leah, Edward, Sue, Jade, and Carlisle all nodded and after they all looked at Jewel one last time they exited the room and walked back downstairs and into the living room.

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry that it is so short but it was the best place to end this chapter... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry... Good news is I am here now with a new chapter for you all... Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were all downstairs Billy asked "How is Jewel doing? Did everything show up alright on the ultra sound, Carlisle?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Jewel has a couple of cracked ribs but they didn't break completely. Carlisle found something off about Jewel's pregnancy and Jade confirmed it by saying that if it is the guy she is thinking of that raped Jewel he is a vampire/human hybrid. We have no clue right now how long Jewel's pregnancy will last. Also she is pregnant with twins."

At that piece of information everyone swore but surprisingly it was Paul who said "What can I do to help? I may not know Jewel but she is Jade's twin and I won't allow her to be hurt any further. As far I am concerned Jewel is pack family even without being imprinted on."

Alice chuckled and shook her head. "Oh she will have an imprint. It just won't happen until this evening when she wakes up and comes down here. I'm not sure why but now I can see the wolves in my visions. It could be because Leah and Edward have finally admitted to one another how they feel but I cannot be one hundred percent sure. Jewel will sleep for three hours and then wake up and call for Edward who will go up and get her to bring her down and sit her on the couch. After that is when the imprint will take place. Also everyone should expect Sam and Emily back here in about twenty minutes and they are both angry."

Jake snorted. "It does not matter if they are angry or not. What Sam has done is completely wrong. Just like it is wrong that Emily keeps rubbing the fact that she has Sam into Leah's face. Leah, don't take this the wrong way when I say this but those two deserve one another. Sam would have just hurt you if you had stayed with him even if he hadn't imprinted on Emily. I truly think that you and Edward are meant to be together, Leah. You both have been hurt badly but you both made it through by holding onto one another. If I ever see Bella again she will get a piece of my mind. Everything she did and said was nothing but a lie. I'm sorry if hearing that, Charlie, hurts but it is the truth. She tried to set Edward and I against each other and when that didn't work she tried to resort to other methods."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "I don't know where I went wrong with, Bella. I can't believe how she acted. I honestly think that if it hadn't been for Bella that Edward and Leah would have gotten together sooner. All you have to do is look at the both of them together and you can tell that they complete each other in a way that nobody else could ever compete with. I don't know where Bella is and to be honest I really don't much care where she is. Don't get me wrong I love Bella and I always will because she is my daughter but she is more like her mother than I ever thought she could or would be. She doesn't care who it hurts as long as she gets what she wants. I have a feeling if she were still here with Jade and Jewel being here that she would be throwing one hell of a hissy fit. She never did like how I dote on Jewel and Jade."

Jade chuckled and shook her head. "If she would have done that I would have laid everything out that I know about her. She is my sister so I have to have some kind of feelings for her but if I could choose a sister it would not be her. Leah has been more of a sister to Jewel and I then Bella ever was. As for Bella if you guys really want to know what she has been up to I can tell you."

At that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Jake, the pack, Leah, and Edward all looked at Jade but it was Leah who finally asked "What has she been up to?"

Jade smirked. "She went to Italy to try to get the Volturi to change her since Edward would not. Unfortunately for her I already know Aro, Cassius, and Marcus so that didn't work out to well for her because I already told them why nobody here would change her. Aro used his gift to read her and was actually able to do so and I guess he didn't like what he saw because he turned her away and told her that none of them would turn her. He called me later that day to let me know and told me to be careful because Bella wanted revenge on Jewel and I for something that we have no clue what. He couldn't see why she had plans to harm us just that she did. He did inform her that if she went after Jewel and I that he would have her killed. That was about five weeks or so ago and since then I have not heard anything about her. I do know that Renee keeps in touch with her frequently but I tend to block her out whenever I can and especially when she is talking to or about Bella."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. "Aro doesn't have a problem with you being human and knowing about them or the existence of vampires?"

Jade shook her head and grinned. "No he does not. It would be hypocritical of him to have a problem with it since he is the one that came to Jewel and I a couple of years ago after a group of newborns tried attacking us. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix interfered before they got close enough and killed the lot of them and the Aro, Cassius, and Marcus appeared on scene and checked to make sure that we were okay. It turns out that Renee's adopted father is actually a vampire and is a close friend of Aro's. Needless to say Grandfather Damon, Aro, Cassius, and Marcus all keep an eye on Jewel and I. I should probably call grandfather Damon and let him know what is going on with Jewel. If he or Aro, Cassius, and Marcus hear it from someone other than Jewel or I the hell they bring down will be ten times worse than what it would be if they heard it from Jewel or I."

Carlisle nodded and pointed to the cordless phone. "Go ahead and use the phone to call them."

Jade nodded and walked over and sat down on the couch as she pulled the cordless phone off the charge. She had a smile on her face as she dialed Aro's personal cell phone number because she knew that her adopted grandfather was there visiting this week. When she heard Aro answer she put the phone one speaker. "Hey, Aro, it's Jade. Listen before you say anything can you put your phone on speaker so grandfather, Cassius, and Marcus can hear what I am about to say and I can hear what they say in reply please."

_Aro frowned but did as he was asked as he sat back in his throne chair. "You are on speaker, love. What is wrong?"_

Jade sighed. "I'm not sure how to say this so I am going to come right out and say it. Jewel was beat pretty badly by Trevor, Renee's boyfriend and he tried to rape her today so we left and came to dad in Forks. It turns out that one of Trevor's friends raped Jewel and she didn't tell me until today and she is pregnant. You see the thing is though the pregnancy is advancing fast because the friend of Trevor's that raped her is a vampire and human hybrid."

_Aro, Cassius, Damon, and Marcus all swore but it was Aro who said "I am going to take a guess that you are at the Cullen's right now, Jade. Let me talk to Carlisle for a minute."_

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I am here, Aro, as is my family, the pack from La Push, Charlie, Jade, and the Elders from the reservation. What can I do for you, Aro?"

_Aro chuckled. "I already know about the pack, Carlisle, and we know that they are not like the Children of the Moon. As for what you can do for me it is simple. You can keep Jewel and Jade at your house until Cassius, Damon, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix get there tomorrow. I want someone keeping a very close eye on Jewel and make sure that she has everything she could possibly need. Money is not an issue when it comes to someone who is like a granddaughter to me, Carlisle. Make sure that she has anything she could possibly need or want. Also I was going to call Jade and Jewel later to let them know an informat has told me that Bella is heading back to Forks so be on the look out. We should be there by late morning at the latest."_

Carlisle nodded. "I'll keep them here. The pack, Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Old Quil will also be staying over. We will see you in the morning then. Do you know when Bella should be here?"

_Aro sighed. "She'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. When she shows up at your place I would like to deal with her myself because it will not be pretty once she realizes that Jade and Jewel are there. I will not let her harm those two."_

Charlie cleared his throat. "I would like to be there when you deal with my oldest. I have a few choice words for her."

_Aro chuckled but before he could say anything Damon spoke up and said "You can be right by our side, Charlie. It looks like when I get there we have a lot to talk about, son. Regardless if you are no longer married to Renee you are still like a son to me, Charlie. Keep a close eye on our girls and we will be there in the morning."_

Charlie smiled. "Will do, Pops." He waited until he heard the call cut off from the other end and then nodded at Jade to turn the cordless off. Once he saw her do that he shook his head. "It looks like our family is about to get even bigger and more crazier."

Everyone chuckled but before they could respond to Charlie a voice from outside yelled "Let us in right now, Cullen's! You have no right to keep Sam away from whatever is going on! You have no right to keep me away from what is going on with my cousin! I demand that you let us in right this very second. Sam is the ALPHA!"

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up. She strode over to the door before anyone could stop her and pulled it open as she shouted "SAM IS NO LONGER THE ALPHA, EMILY! YOU CANNOT BOSS ANYONE AROUND! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE SO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE! IF WE WANTED YOUR STUPID ASS HERE WE WOULD HAVE INVITED YOU HERE! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE AND NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU SAY OR THINK! NOW KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT YOU STUPID SLUT!"

Emily gasped in shock but instead of responding to Jade she looked over her shoulder at Sue. "Are you going to let this bitch talk to me like this, Aunt Sue?"

Sue snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to tell Jade how she can and cannot talk to you, Emily. As far as I am concerned you deserve every word she says to you. Now quiet your damn voice down, Emily! Unlike you all of us actually care about people and right now someone is getting some much needed rest and she doesn't need woke up. As for Sam not being Alpha what Jade has said is completely true. Jake stepped up and took the Alpha position away from Sam after he found out what Sam has been using it for. I will not defend you or Sam from anyone's wrath, Emily! You and Sam both deserve whatever it is that you get!"

Sam growled. "Do NOT talk to my imprint like that, Sue!"

Leah threw her head back and laughed from where she was sitting on Edward's lap. She knew the second that Sam and Emily noticed where she was sitting at because she heard him growl and Emily gasp. She smirked as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What is your two's problem? We have more important things to do than listen to either of you bitch about what you don't think is fair."

Sam started shaking as he growled "Get the fuck off of that leech's lap, Leah! You ARE mine!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I am NOT yours and I haven't been for years now, Sam. I am with Edward so if I want to sit on his lap I will sit on his lap. You have NO right to tell me what I can and can't do. You are no long my alpha or anyone's alpha for that matter. So why don't you just go home with your little girlfriend and leave us to talk about what is coming in the next several hours."

Emily gasped but before she could say anything Charlie cut in with "You two need to leave. If you are not off of the Cullen property in the next two minutes I will have you arrested for trespassing. You are not wanted here. And to be honest all you are doing is hindering us when we could be talking and coming up with plans."

Jade smirked and slammed the door in Sam and Emily's face and then went back to the couch and sat down beside Paul. She heard Sam's car start and sighed in relief that they were actually leaving. She couldn't stop a yawn from escaping. She put her head on Paul's shoulder and closed her eyes. She heard the others all talking as she drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Well finally a chapter that actually went the way it was supposed to... LMAO... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
